Pense à moi
by Fuu-san
Summary: Voilà maintenant trois ans que la guerre est terminée... Heero est parti avec Relena, Qautre et Trowa sont tous les deux, Wufei a rejoint Sally et les Preventers, tout le monde s'est fait une nouvelle vie... Mais qu'en estil de Duo ?


**Auteuse :** Fuu, toujours assistée de son Yami, Kaze.

Kaze : Aibou, je t'ai déjà de ne pas me mettre avec toi !

Fuu : Et pourtant tu participes, avoue-le !

Kaze : Seulement un tout petit peu, même pas la peine d'en parler…

Fuu : ^______^

**Base :** Heu… Gundam Wing, non ?

Kaze : Encore un truc où on ne va pas les reconnaître…

Fuu : TT_TT Bah je fais ce que je peux.

**Genre :** Yaoi kawaï, songfic, torture mentale et physique, un tout mini micro Lime, et probablement méga OOC de Heero et des autres, mais c'est pas grave le glaçon est dégelé ! HOMOPHOBES PRENEZ LA FUITE !!!

**Couple :** 1+2+1 !!! Bref 1+R+1, mention de 3+4+3

Kaze : Encore ?!

Fuu : Oui !!! Je crois que j'ai complètement craqué sur ce couple !

Kaze : Par tous les saints, je me demande comment je peux être son Yami.

Fuu : Ah ça, c'est un mystère de la nature Autre Moi. Même si nous ne sommes pas si différentes.

Kaze : Nous n'avons rien en commun !

Fuu : Que tu dis… Toi aussi tu les trouves choupinous Duo-chan et Hee-chan, non ?

Kaze : Euh… (méga hésitation…)

Fuu : Ca veut dire oui ça ^___^

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing et ses beaux bishous ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kaze : Heureusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur ferait si c'était le cas.

Fuu : Je crois que c'est parce que ces bishounen ne nous appartiennent pas qu'on leur fait tout ça. S'ils appartenaient à un ou une fanfikeur(euse) ils les auraient mis ensemble depuis longtemps et on n'aurait pas à le faire !

Kaze : Si ça continue elle va réussir à me convaincre avec ses raisonnements douteux.

Fuu : ^_____^ Et Pense à moi ne m'appartient pas non plus, cette chanson appartient à Johnny Hallyday et Cie. Dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson elle m'a inspirée une histoire, il fallait à tout prix que je l'écrive.

Kaze : Si ça continue, elle va asphyxier ff.net.

Fuu : Ca m'étonnerait. Je n'ai pas écrit tant de fics que ça, et puis j'ai rarement autant d'inspiration en aussi peu de temps. Ah oui, j'oubliais, Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!

Kaze : C'est vrai ça. Et maintenant vous pouvez lire à vos risques et périls !!

**_En italique et gras, la chanson._**

- Paroles des persos.

- _"Pensées"_

Pense à moi

**_Je donnerai mon âme à l'enfant que tu voulais_**

**_Je donnerai mes larmes aux regards que tu avais_**

**_Je donnerai la flamme au souffle que tu portais_**

**_Je donnerai les larmes aux batailles qui nous perdaient_**

**_Je donnerai mon âme comme l'amie de ton âme_**

**_Comme un homme que son amour condamne_**

**_Et qui sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à croire après l'espoir_**

Tout au fond d'une cellule, des souvenirs reviennent dans l'esprit chaotique de Duo. 

***POV de Duo***

Quelques temps après la guerre, nous avons passé des vacances ensemble et nous avons appris à nous connaître en dehors des champs de bataille et des cellules d'Oz, qui ne sont vraiment pas top pour faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Durant l'année avant l'incident Mariemeiya, j'avais retrouvé ma sœur Tria, que je croyais morte depuis la Tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell. Elle aussi faisait partie des rebelles et était spécialisée dans les infiltrations grâce à un entraînement de G. Oui je parle bien du Professeur G, ce vieux champignon, si je lui mets la main dessus je lui ferai connaître la fureur de Shinigami pour ne pas m'avoir dit que ma petite sœur était vivante.

Comment il se serait douté que c'est ma sœur, vous vous demandez ? C'est très facile, nous nous ressemblons énormément physiquement. En fait, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, nous sommes ce qu'on pourrait appeler des copies conformes, nous sommes complètement identiques, nous faisons la même taille, nous avons le même physique androgyne, les mêmes cheveux châtain doré longs et nattés, le même visage et la même couleur d'yeux. Vous vous demandez comment c'est possible ? Moi même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. De plus, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur de sang comme vous vous en doutez. Je l'avais trouvée dans la rue quelques temps avant que nous soyons recueillis par l'Eglise Maxwell. Donc voilà pourquoi cet abruti de prof ne pouvait pas ne pas la reconnaître ! Heureusement durant une petite mission pour les Preventers, je l'ai retrouvée.

Donc je disais, nous passions nos vacances tous les cinq avec ma sœur. Grâce à Quat-chan, Tria (qui est aussi bavarde que moi) et aussi pas mal à moi, il faut l'avouer, les autres garçons sont sortis de leur coquille de solitude et sont devenus plus sociables. Même Heero s'était dégelé, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour ma petite sœur, étonnement un lien étrange s'était développé entre le japonais et Tria. Ca me faisait plaisir de les voir se chamailler tous les deux. Un jour, alors que la fin de ces vacances approchait, j'ai finalement demandé à Heero ce qu'il comptait faire de son avenir.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un peu réfléchi ces derniers temps, et je crois que dans quelques années j'aimerais avoir un enfant ou alors m'occuper d'enfants. Ca peut paraître surprenant de ma part, mais j'aimerais voir des enfants grandir sans la guerre.

Alors qu'il me disait cette phrase, son regard s'était illuminé comme jamais auparavant. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'enfant comme nous.

- Oui. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Duo ?

- Je vais ouvrir une petite société avec mon amie Hilde, on a déjà quelques idées.

- Wufei va rejoindre Sally et les Preventers. Tria a décidé de s'engager elle aussi chez les Preventers. Quatre et Trowa s'affichent tous les deux. Toi aussi tu as des projets. Apparemment il n'y a que moi qui suis seul.

- Même si j'ai des projets d'ordre financier, la personne que j'aime ne sera pas avec moi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre. _"Vite une diversion"_ pensais-je aussitôt. Anyways, je suis assez fier de moi en ce qui concerne ma mission Cupidon avec Quat-chan et Tro-man.

- Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas étranger à ce brusque rapprochement de nos deux amis.

- Bah ils n'y arrivaient pas tous seuls et puis… Ils sont mignons, non ?

- C'est vrai. (une pause) Tu sais, Relena m'a proposé de la rejoindre, je crois que je vais le faire (1) et reprendre mes études.

Cette phrase m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe. J'hésitais depuis un certain à faire part de mes sentiments à Hee-chan, qui n'avaient fait que grandir depuis qu'il s'était décongelé et cette phrase décida pour moi que je devais me taire.

-_"Evidemment. Après tout, mon espoir était minuscule voire inexistant que le soldat de mes rêves partage mes sentiments. Aimer un homme, même de nos jours ça sort encore de l'ordinaire, donc je suis condamné à un amour malheureux…"_

***Fin du POV***

**_Pense à moi quand ses yeux te caressent_**

**_Pense à moi quand ses gestes te blessent_**

**_Pense à moi quand son ombre te laisse_**

**_Pense à moi pour autant de ce temps qu'il me reste_**

**_Pense à moi quand le rideau se baisse_**

**_Pense à moi à force de faiblesse_**

**_Pense à moi que mon corps se redresse_**

**_Pense à moi, pense à moi, loin de toi, pense à moi_**

Relena se tourna vers Heero et lui lança un regard caressant en lui disant au revoir. Celui-ci était à son bureau en train de travailler à ses études, qu'il avait effectivement reprises depuis 3 ans.

- Relena, tu dois encore t'en aller ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle dit ça en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et Heero sentit un petit pincement à la poitrine. Relena s'absentait de plus en souvent et portait de moins en moins d'attention au japonais ce qui le blessait. Quand la silhouette de Relena eut disparu il se replongea dans son travail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dans la cellule de Duo…

- Nous savons que tu sais qui sont et où se cachent les autres pilotes de Gundam, alors réponds si tu ne veux pas un autre passage à tabac.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Puisque cette question a l'air de t'intéresser, je veux bien y répondre. Peur-être seras-tu un peu plus loquace ensuite. Nous t'avons retrouvé à cause de l'enseigne de ta société.

- Hein ?

- L'emblème que tu utilises, ce sont les ailes des Gundam 01 et 02.

- Shit… _"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce dernier souvenir pour me rappeler de Heero me porterait à ce point préjudice. (2)"_

- Vraiment facile, hein ? J'aurai jamais cru que l'un d'entre vous soit assez bête pour s'afficher autant. Alors tu vas répondre maintenant ?!

- Jamais.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas répondre ça ne sera pas seulement le passage à tabac, puisque tu ne nous serviras à rien, si tu ne veux pas répondre tu seras exécuté dans 3 jours. Allez les gars, montrez-vous un peu plus convaincants.

Deux colosses s'approchèrent de l'américain et le rouèrent de coups. Jusqu'à présent ils n'y avaient pas été trop fort, seuls quelques bleus et quelques ouvertures sans importance mais ils semblaient devenir sérieux cette fois. Duo serra les dents quand le craquement de son bras gauche lui signala qu'il était brisé.

- _"Heero… Je résisterai à la douleur, je ne leur dirai rien… Rien que le fait de penser à toi me rend plus fort… Mais même si je ne réponds pas à leur interrogatoire je mourrai bientôt, et dans un sens ça me réjouit… J'ai tellement mal au cœur depuis 3 années… Depuis que tu es allé la rejoindre… Mon amour est toujours présent, chaque jour qui passe, je le sens me rendant à la fois plus fort et plus faible… Je suis désolé, petite sœur, mais c'est vraiment trop dut sans lui… Puisque je sais que nous ne serons jamais ensemble, la mort me permettra d'abandonner cette demi-vie que je mène depuis 3 ans. Finalement ce sera ma libération…"_

**_Je laisserai les heures faire le tour de tes poignets_**

**_Je laisserai plusieurs de mes nuits à ton chevet_**

**_Je laisserai l'odeur de ta peau encore plus près_**

**_Je laisserai la peur avoir peur d'être trop près_**

**_Je laisserai mon cœur au cœur de ce que tu es_**

**_Et si j'en meurs c'est que mourir le voulait_**

**_Et tant pis s'il n'y a plus rien à croire après l'espoir_**

Alors que l'esprit de Duo cherchait à oublier la douleur, d'autres souvenirs revinrent en surface. Il se souvint d'un jour au début de leurs vacances, Quatre leur avaient proposé de rester dans une de ses propriétés et même si elle était assez grande ils devaient partager les chambres. Wufei partageait sa chambre avec Tria (3), Trowa et Quatre partageait la seconde et la dernière accueillait Duo et Heero. Un matin, alors que l'américain se réveillait il trouva le japonais encore endormi.

- _"Etrange_, pensa Duo_, d'habitude il est toujours levé avant moi, il a horreur que les gens le voient dormir."_

Puis il remarqua la sueur qui perlait au front de son compagnon de chambre et il posa sa main dessus.

- _"Brûlant. Il est malade… Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Soldat Parfait puisse être malade. C'est plutôt ironique comme situation."_

Duo allait aviser Quatre de la situation lorsqu'il remarqua que la maison était vide. Il y avait un message de Quatre et Tria sur le frigo qui signalait que les quatre autres étaient partis pour la journée. Il y avait deux petits clins d'œil dessinés dans le bas de la page qui fit soupçonner quelque ruse à Duo.

- _"Maintenant que je l'ai maqué avec Tro-man, ça lui donne des idées peut-être… En plus, avec Tria, dans les parages... Bon, pas le temps pour ça, il faut que je m'occupe de Hee-chan. D'après ses symptômes c'est un rhume carabiné, donc je devrai pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Il en aura pour 2 ou 3 jours si je le soigne convenablement."_

Il prépara un petit potage de sa composition (4) qu'il laissa dans un coin pour quand Heero se réveillerait, puis il prépara quelques médicaments et une petite bassine d'eau fraîche et un petit linge. En attendant le réveil de son compagnon l'américain se mit à éponger son front avec le linge frais. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi commençait, Heero ouvrit les yeux.

- Duo…

- Ah Hee-chan, t'es réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'es malade.

- Hein ?

Le ton incrédule du japonais fit sourire son partenaire.

- Un rhume carabiné. Si tu te tiens tranquille pendant quelques temps, ça ira. Attends-moi là je vais te chercher à manger, il faut que tu manges pour prendre les médicaments.

- Ok.

Duo était surpris que Heero soit aussi docile.

- _"Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que notre Soldat ne rechigne pas… Dépêchons-nous, des fois qu'il changerait d'avis."_

Et Duo descendit en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une assiette fumante dans les mains. Il fit prendre ses médicaments à Heero puis lui fit manger la soupe. Le japonais se laissait toujours faire sans protester et l'étonnement de l'américain ne faisait qu'augmenter mais il ne dit rien.

- _"Peut-être que la fièvre l'assomme complètement et lui fait oublier son trip du Soldat Parfait. Enfin tant mieux…"_

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

La voix du japonais le tira de sa rêverie.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est bon.

- WHAAAAT ?!! Heero me fait un compliment ?? Nan, c'est pas possible. Où est passé le véritable Heero Yuy, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

L'intéressé fit un faible sourire. (5)

- Maintenant que tout est fini, je n'ai plus envie d'être ce que j'étais avant.

- Ca surprend…

- Oui, je comprends.

- Allez, maintenant repose-toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard le japonais était endormi d'un profond sommeil, tandis que Duo veillait sur lui. Alors que l'américain se penchait vers Heero pour éponger son front, il fut pris d'une subite impulsion et ne put y résister. Il se pencha vers le malade et respira légèrement l'odeur musquée du japonais, à peine altérée par la fièvre.

- _"Je me souviendrai au moins de ça si jamais je ne peux plus jamais l'approcher… Heureusement qu'il est malade sinon je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça sans qu'il me tue…"_

Les heures s'écoulaient et contrairement aux prévisions de Duo la fièvre augmentait.

- Shit. 40°, ça craint… _"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il va pas me claquer dans les bras quand même ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Calme-toi Maxwell, ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir. Oui, jetons la peur et l'inquiétude au loin."_

L'américain s'acharna contre la fièvre et réussit à la faire baisser. En début de soirée, les autres étaient revenus et il les avertit que Heero était malade.

- Quoi ? fit Wufei. Heero-on-m'a-inoculé-tous-les-virus-existants-Yuy est terrassé par un rhume ?

- Eh oui, Wuwufyfy, comme quoi, même le Soldat Parfait n'est pas invulnérable.

- C'est WU-FEI, Maxwell.

- Quel est son état ? demanda Quatre, visiblement inquiet.

- Ca peut aller, la température est redescendue à 38,5°, dans deux jours il sera sur pieds.

- Tant mieux… conclut Tria.

Trowa était silencieux mais ne semblait pas en penser moins.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour les soins ou la veille ? demanda Quatre en mode mère-poule puissance 1000.

- Non, Quatre, laisse-le faire.

Les trois G-boys tournèrent un regard étonné vers Trowa, puis Quatre et Wufei hochèrent la tête. L'amércaine se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en guise de soutien. Ce jour-là, Duo avait compris que ses sentiments ne devaient être inconnus que de Heero.

*Fin du flash back*

Après deux heures non-stop de torture qui s'avéraient toujours inutiles, les soldats abandonnèrent la partie. L'exécution aurait lieu aujourd'hui sans qu'ils eussent réussi à soutirer un seul renseignement à leur prisonnier.

- _"Finalement, Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort tellement redouté sur les champs de bataille va mourir. C'est plutôt ironique comme situation… Si je n'avais pas les côtes cassées j'en rirai… Mais l'espoir m'a quitté il y a 3 ans, alors que je meure ça m'est complètement égal maintenant…"_

**_Pense à moi quand ses yeux te caressent_**

**_Pense à moi quand ses gestes te blessent_**

**_Pense à moi quand son ombre te laisse_**

**_Pense à moi pour autant de ce temps qu'il me reste_**

**_Pense à moi quand le rideau se baisse_**

**_Pense à moi à force de faiblesse_**

**_Pense à moi que mon corps se redresse_**

**_Pense à moi, pense à moi, loin de toi, pense à moi_**

Heero décolla enfin les yeux de son ordinateur, il était en train de rédiger son essai de fin d'études, et il se frotta les yeux de lassitude. Relena était partie depuis trois jours et n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle. Le japonais se sentait vide, mais étrangement il sentait que ce n'était pas l'absence de la jeune femme qui créait cette sensation de manque. Laissant vagabonder ses pensées, il se demanda une fois de plus comment allait l'ex-piloté natté, ce qu'il faisait… Il avait des nouvelles assez régulières des trois autres, même de la jeune Tria, mais n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de Duo en trois ans. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eu étaient arrivées par Tria et la télé qui avait parlé du succès fulgurant de la Maxwell Corporation. Apparemment, les autres non plus n'avaient guère eu plus de nouvelles que lui, Quatre en avait eu les premiers temps, puis Duo avait espacé les nouvelles sous prétexte qu'il était occupé pour finalement ne plus rien envoyer. La seule qui pouvait appremment encore approcher l'américain était sa sœur jumelle qui s'obstinait à ne rien leur dire sous prétexte qu'elle avait promis. Le japonais avait eu une séance d'explications avec Relena récemment et il s'en souvint.

- Tu m'ignores complètement Relena.

- Je ne peux pas me soustraire à mes obligations, tu le sais.

- Tu parles, même quand tu es là, tu n'es pas là une seconde pour moi.

- Et moi quand je suis avec toi, tu ne me vois pas, tu ne penses et ne parles que d'une autre personne.

- Hein ?

- Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je crois que nous deux c'était une erreur Heero. Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais être plus que de bons amis. Réfléchis bien pour trouver la personne qui compte vraiment pour toi. (6)

Cette conversation avait laissé Heero dans des réflexions profondes. Son ordinateur portable se mit à sonner, il avait une communication en visiophone.

- Oui ?

- Heero, tu es là.

- Quatre, ça faisait longtemps.

- Heero, je t'appelle parce que j'ai appris de graves nouvelles.

Le japonais sentit aussitôt un frisson lui passer dans le dos. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis plusieurs jours et apparemment ce n'était pas son imagination…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On a appris par Tria qui travaille toujours en première ligne au service de renseignements des Preventers qu'un ancien groupe de Oz s'était reformé ces trois dernières années dans le seul but de se venger des pilotes de Gundam.

- On ne risque rien, ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, j'ai détruit moi-même tous les fichiers qu'ils avaient nous concernant.

- Je sais, et je ne mets pas des capacités en doute, mais apparemment ils ont quand même réussi à identifier l'un d'entre nous, et c'est Duo.

- Duo ?

- Oui, regarde le fichier que je t'envoie c'est l'emblème de sa société.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à l'image et laissa échapper un juron, en voyant les ailes du Wing Zero et celles du Deathscythe Hell qui formaient le fier emblème.

- Evidemment, fit le japonais, autant mettre une pancarte "je suis un ex-pilote de Gundam" à la place, ça ferait pareil !

- Pardonne-lui Heero, normalement ça n'aurait posé aucun problème, et je pense qu'il voulait garder un souvenir.

- Un souvenir ?

- Oui. De plus mon empathie me permet de sentir ce qui se passe pour lui en ce moment et ce n'est pas réjouissant, ils le torturent pour qu'il leur dise qui nous sommes et où ils peuvent nous trouver.

- Apparemment il a l'air de tenir le coup, fit Trowa qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, il faut que je te dise une chose, notre souvenir l'aide à tenir mais il y a surtout une personne qui lui permet de ne pas sombrer, et étonnement ce n'est pas sa sœur, c'est toi, Heero.

- Moi ?

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Il y a aussi autre chose qui revient comme une litanie dans sa tête et je crois que ça a un lien avec un souvenir ou quelque chose qui lui est cher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda calmement le japonais d'un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Il répète sans arrêt ceci : Pense à moi, pense à moi…

A ce moment-là, des souvenirs datant de trois ans revinrent à la mémoire du japonais. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Duo sur leur futur.

- Même si j'ai des projets d'ordre financier, la personne que j'aime ne sera pas avec moi… Anyways, je suis assez fier de moi en ce qui concerne ma mission Cupidon avec Quat-chan et Tro-man.

- Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas étranger à ce brusque rapprochement de nos deux amis.

- Bah ils n'y arrivaient pas tous seuls et puis… Ils sont mignons, non ?

- C'est vrai. (une pause) Tu sais, Relena m'a proposé de la rejoindre, je crois que je vais le faire et reprendre mes études.

Duo avait marqué une pause à ce moment-là et un éclair de tristesse avait traversé ses yeux.

- Et pourquoi la personne que tu aimes ne sera pas avec toi ? reprit le japonais qui avait été intrigué par la phrase.

- Eh bien, parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée des sentiments que je lui porte et que plus important, elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente malheureuse de la peine qu'elle me fait ressentir alors je ne fais que souhaiter son bonheur dans l'ombre. (7)

- Tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire.

- Peut-être… Au fait Heero, tu dis que tu ne sais pas où aller… Si un jour tu as de nouveau ce sentiment, pense à moi, viens me retrouver sur L2, je t'accueillerai chez moi les bras ouverts. Si un jour tu ne sais plus où aller, pense à moi.

- Merci.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Heero à ce moment-là.

- _"Mais quel idiot j'ai été. Il ne cessait de m'envoyer des signaux ce soir-là. La personne que Duo aimait c'était moi, comment ai-je pu dire ces mots si cruels ? Et si je me fie à ce que Quatre m'a dit il m'aime encore. Pardonne-moi Duo, j'ai mis trois ans à comprendre tes sentiments et que les miens étaient les mêmes que les tiens."_

Le japonais leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran où le couple uni formé par les deux autres ex-pilotes attendait.

- Je suis sûr que Duo serait heureux de savoir que vous êtes toujours ensemble.

Cette phrase bien qu'inattendue, fit sourire les deux autres. Trowa disparut de l'écran après un regard de Quatre.

- Vas-y Heero, parle-moi, Trowa ne sera pas de retour avant un moment.

- Comment a-t-il compris que…

- Comme ça…

- En un regard ?

- Eh oui, ça fait longtemps que nous sommes tous les deux, on se comprend en un seul regard.

- Dis-moi Quatre, si Trowa te disait que quelque chose de blessant, que ferais-tu ?

- Blessant, c'est-à-dire ? Que j'ai raté le thé ? Ou que ce que j'ai fait à manger n'est pas bon ?

- Non, pas forcément ça…

- Hum…… Je lui pardonnerais. On est ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, alors parfois on laisse échapper des choses méchantes. Mais nous nous aimons, nous voulons rester ensemble pour toujours. Alors on se pardonne. Parfois il y a des malentendus ou de grosses colères, mais si on réfléchit, on se rend compte qu'on s'est blessés mutuellement. Alors on se demande pardon… tout simplement ! (8)

- Merci Quatre.

- Mais de rien, fit-il avec un sourire.

Trowa réapparut l'air un peu affolé à l'écran, (9) accompagnée d'une Tria qui manifestement venait d'arriver chez eux et avait l'air vraiment paniquée.

- Quatre, Heero, on vient d'avoir des nouvelles des espions des Preventers. Duo sera exécuté dans trois heures à la base de St Bartholomew.

- Par Allah, fit Quatre bouleversé.

Les trois autres regardèrent Heero à l'écran qui ne disait rien et avait baissé la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard il la releva. Un frisson parcourut les deux autres hommes tandis que la jeune fille se reprenait.

- Heero est en mode "Soldat Parfait", murmura Trowa.

- Oui, répondit Quatre sur le même ton.

- Mais tu avais dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire.

- Non, j'ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus prendre cet état après la guerre, mais je pense qu'il l'a reprit uniquement pour Duo.

- Pour Duo ? Alors que tu crois qu'il… ?

- Oui, fit Quatre avec un sourire radieux.

L'américaine avait tout entendu et sentit un sourire de bonheur fleurir sur ses lèvres. Wufei apparut dans une autre fenêtre à leurs écrans.

- On attaque la base et on le délivre.

- Bien sûr, répondit Quatre.

- Mission acceptée.

- Let's go ! termina une américaine bien remontée.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo sortit de sa torpeur, le rideau devant ses yeux sembla se lever, il reprit conscience. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

- Je viens te chercher pour l'exécution.

- _"Déjà l'heure d'entrer en scène pour la dernière apparition de Shinigami. Hee-chan, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui va m'arriver mais j'ai le courage de me relever pour toi en ce moment."_

Les soldats l'encadrèrent et le guidèrent à l'extérieur pour l'exécuter.

- _"Pas terrible comme endroit pour mourir… Enfin, tant pis… Hee-chan, j'affronte ça avec dignité, au moins tu pourras être fier de moi, puisque tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Ce sera toujours une maigre consolation, mais une consolation quand même. Petite sœur, pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. __It's my last show."_

Et il se redressa fièrement face au peloton d'exécution, se demandant comment il pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes alors que tout son corps hurlait de fatigue et de douleur.

**_Pense à moi quand le rideau se baisse_**

**_Pense à moi à force de faiblesse_**

**_Pense à moi que mon corps se redresse_**

**_Pense à moi, pense à moi, loin de toi, pense à moi_******

Heero n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile, même si rien dans son attitude ne le trahissait. Les 4 G-boys accompagnés de la réplique de Shinigami arrivèrent ½ d'heure avant l'exécution et allaient s'infiltrer. Ils arrivèrent devant leur premier problème, une serrure électronique ultra-moderne. Leur habituel forceur de serrures étant absent les garçons s'entre-regardèrent un instant. La jeune fille laissa échapper un sourire Shinigami et s'avança vers la serrure récalcitrante. Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans sa natte et en sortit quelques petits outils. Vingt-cinq secondes plus tard la porte était ouverte devant l'équipe. Les G-boys avaient la bouche grande ouverte, pas tant par ces capacités, mais par le fait qu'elle faisait exactement les mêmes gestes… que Duo. C'était un peu comme si il était avec eux. Une fois à l'intérieur, après s'être débarrassé des trois pauvres gardes qui avaient eu la maladresse d'être sur le chemin de la sœur de Shinigami, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes : Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se chargeaient de maîtriser le plus de soldats possibles tandis que Heero et Tria se chargeraient de la mission de sauvetage.

Heero sortit son flingue, qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis la fin de la guerre, même s'il l'entretenait, tandis que Tria ramassait une mitraillette gentiment fournie par leur comité d'accueil. Grâce à la gracieuse participation d'un Ozzie ils savaient où avaient lieu l'exécution et s'y rendirent en courant, éliminant le moindre obstacle sur leur chemin. Heero ressentait d'étranges émotions, en se battant aux côtés de la jeune fille il avait l'impression de se battre aux côtés de Duo, l'impression était un peu différente mais c'était presque la même. Elle maniait les couteaux avec la même dangereuse dextérité que son frère, ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié car il n'y en avait aucune de l'autre côté, les soldats leur tirant dessus dans la moindre somation. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une zone à découvert qui ressemblait fortement à un peloton d'exécution. Ils s'approchèrent le plus possible sans être vu, Heero évalua rapidement la situation, il y avait dix soldats en face de l'américain ainsi qu'un colonel qui supervisait les opérations.

- Combien peux-tu en avoir ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Cinq sûr, mais plus je pense.

- Parfait.

Les soldats s'apprêtaient à mettre le jeune homme en joue, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps, alors l japonais n'hésita pas et donna le signal après s'être éloigné. Aussitôt Tria jaillit de sa cachette et mitrailla tout ce beau monde qui avait la très mauvaise idée de vouloir tuer son seul frère. Quatre Ozzies tombèrent, criblés de balles, puis deux autres, l'un ayant reçu un couteau dans le crâne et l'autre en travers de la gorge. Heero avait jailli dès que la fusillade avait commencé, les soldats ayant compris ce qui se passait s'apprêtaient à faire feu sur Duo, mais le japonais le saisit d'un bras et s'écarta de la trajectoire tout en tuant deux soldats avec deux balles judicieusement tirées. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tirer à nouveau il sentit un douleur à son épaule mais continua de sa déplacer avec l'américain comme si celui-ci ne pesait rien et qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il abattit les trois derniers hommes tandis que l'américaine accourait vers eux.

Duo, qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et à garder les yeux ouverts avait cru à une nouvelle hallucination quand le japonais était arrivé.

- If it's a dream, let me sleep forever (10), murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

- Pas question que je te laisse t'envoler maintenant que je te tiens.

Heero prit le jeune homme à la natte et quitta la base, suivi de près par Tria, pour aller le faire soigner tandis que les 3 autres se chargeaient de faire le ménage. Sally se chargea de l'opération qui dura de longues heures, Duo était vraiment amoché et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Heero se retrouva coincé dans une salle de soin avec la sœur de Duo, qui insistait pour soigner sa blessure à l'épaule. Le japonais la connaissait très bien et savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait alors il se laissa faire. Il savait aussi que c'était un moyen pour elle se s'occuper l'esprit, afin de ne pas penser à son frère qui se débattait entre la vie et la mort. Quand elle eut fini, il alla faire les cent pas dans le couloir, incapable de garder son calme. Tria se contenta de s'asseoir dans un siège mais ces articulations blanchies démentaient son calme apparent. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par les trois autres qui avaient laissé les ex-Ozies aux bons soins des Preventers enfin arrivés. Sally finit enfin par sortir de la salle d'opération le visage grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre.

- Un problème dans l'opération ? ajouta Wufei.

- Non, l'opération s'est bien passée, répondit-elle, mais…

- Mais ? fit Heero.

- Il est dans le coma.

- On non, dit Quatre.

- Je crois qu'il attendait sa mort avec une certaine résignation et qu'il lui faudrait une bonne raison pour le faire revenir parmi nous.

Tous les garçons se turent, ne sachant quoi dire. La jeune fille était effondrée, mais ne s'étonna pas des dernières paroles de la doctoresse. Sally les envoya tous se reposer, acceptant la présence de Heero parce qu'il avait promis de se reposer et qu'elle devinait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Tria était dans une chambre voisine, en train de dormir après que Sally lui ait injecté un sédatif. Le japonais resta au chevet de l'américain pendant quatre jours puis il se décida à lui parler.

- Tu sais Duo, je me suis rendu compte à quel point les paroles que je t'ai dites il y a trois ans ont dû être blessantes pour toi. Tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire. Mais quel idiot j'ai été en disant cette phrase, comment aurais-tu pu le dire à cette personne puisqu'elle se tenait en face de toi en disant des absurdités. Alors je te demande pardon pour ça. Et aussi pour ces trois longues années qui ont dû s'écouler pour réussir à me faire comprendre que je m'étais fourvoyé depuis tout ce temps. La seule personne à qui je pensais, la seule personne qui me comprenait, la seule personne qui avait ces petites attentions si particulières pour moi, la seule personne que j'aimais, c'était toi. Je t'aime Duo.

- …aussi.

- Hum ?

Les yeux de Heero quittèrent la main de Duo qu'il serrait dans la sienne, et remonta vers le visage du malade. Il rencontra les deux orbes améthystes si expressives, qu'il avait presque oubliées depuis tout ce temps. Le japonais manqua de s'étouffer avec les larmes qui se mirent à sortir brusquement de ses yeux. Sally entrait dans la chambre pour vérifier le malade et cria au miracle en voyant le comateux réveillé.

- Je vais avertir les autres, leur dit-elle.

- Merci Sally.

- Pas de problème.

Et elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heero. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Oui, je sais… J'ai été si aveugle il y a trois ans…

- Ne recommence pas avec tes excuses j'ai déjà tout entendu tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras pour ces paroles blessantes et toute cette attente ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà quelques idées sur le moyen de te faire pardonner, fit l'américain en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Duo fit signe à Heero de s'approcher et celui-ci s'exécuta. Alors l'américain le saisit vivement par le col de sa chemise avec son bras droit et attira les lèvres du japonais contre les siennes, pour ce baiser qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Heero s'assit sur le lit et ils se mirent à échanger plusieurs baisers timides, puis de plus en plus appuyés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à explorer la bouche de l'autre chacun à leur tour, puis jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Leurs langues se lançaient dans une danse sensuelle qu'elles semblaient connaître par cœur. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux.

- Oups, on arrive au mauvais moment, fit Trowa.

- Je vois pourquoi Quatre rougissait en disant qu'on ne devait pas entrer, ajouta Wufei en appliquant un mouchoir sur son nez.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, fit Tria avec un énorme sourire.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher, s'excusa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Q-chan ! Entrez, entrez ! Après tout, SHINIGAMI IS ALIIIIIIIIIVE !!!

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler dans nos oreilles Duo, dit calmement Heero qui s'était remis sur sa chaise après l'interruption.

- Tu aurais préféré que je reste dans le coma Hee-chan ?

- Bien sûr que non !!

La réponse ultra-rapide du japonais fit sourire tous les autres.

- Au fait, Duo, pourquoi tu ne nous donnais plus de nouvelles ? demanda l'arabe.

- Eh bien, j'étais vraiment très occupé et puis… je ne voulais pas être méchant avec vous, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à vous, je repensais illico à Heero et je déprimais aussitôt… Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il fallait faire et je m'en excuse. Pardonnez-moi.

- Je comprends, mais ne fais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

- Compte sur moi, Quat-man ! 

- Et toi, Tria, continua l'empathe, pourquoi tu ne nous disais rien sur son état de déprime avancée ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, grand frère m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Moi non plus je ne mets jamais alors j'ai préféré me taire plutôt que de vous mentir. De plus, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai toujours su que c'était Heero qui était derrière tout ça mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans provoquer des tas d'ennuis…

- Au fait, reprit l'américain en s'adressant à Qautre, toi et Tro-chan, euh…

- Oui, nous sommes toujours ensemble, répondit le français en attirant le blond vers lui en le prenant par la taille.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre.

- Au fait Duo, reprit Heero, tu es conscient que c'est cet emblème de malheur qui a failli te tuer ?

- Je sais Hee-chan, mais c'était la seule chose qui me restait de nous, la seule chose que je pouvais encore partager avec toi et quand on m'a demandé l'emblème je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en mettre un autre. Tria aussi m'avait avertie que je pourrai avoir des ennuis mais je ne pouvais pas le changer.

- Baka…

- Ah là là, t'es bien toujours le même…

Les quatre nouveaux arrivés ne tardèrent pas à partir laissant le tout nouveau couple seul.

Une semaine s'écoula ensuite, le japonais venait visiter l'américain tous les jours, les autres y compris sa sœur venant moins. Ce jour-là Duo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Heero lui avait sa déclaration et avait rompu avec la Reine du Monde.

- Au fait Hee-chan, où est-ce que tu vas aller maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu sais, la proposition que je t'ai faite il y a trois ans tient toujours.

- Je l'espérais bien… Et puisque tu me fais cette gentille proposition, laisse-moi t'en faire une à mon tour…

Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Duo, Heero retira la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire de la main droite, et la sépara en deux anneaux bien distincts. 

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Duo ?

Les yeux améthystes se remplirent de larmes de joie et l'américain répondit, enthousiaste.

- Oui !

Quelques jours plus tard Duo sortait de l'hôpital, plus bavard et exubérant que jamais, accompagné d'un Heero fraîchement diplômé pédiatre.

- Au fait, Hee-chan, comment tu as compris mes sentiments ? Et les tiens aussi ?

- Grâce à une phrase qui n'avait pas quitté mon esprit durant trois longues années…

- ??

- "Pense à moi…"

Et l'américain bondit sur lui pour l'embrasser de toute sa passion, largement réciproque et répondue.

OWARI ^__^

Avant de se séparer, ils entendirent un "clic" bien distinct d'un appareil photo.

- Triaaaaaaa !!!

Les deux fiancés crièrent de concert tandis que la jeune fille à la longue natte s'enfuyait en courant sous le regard amusé des trois autres G-boys, eux aussi présents pour la sortie d'hôpital de Duo.

- Huhuhuhuhuhu ! C'est pour ma collection personnelle ! cria l'américaine.

Le bras cassé de l'américain ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer à la poursuite de sa sœur.

- Tu m'en feras une copie ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, grand frère !

- Dans ce cas, je te pardonne.

- Yes ! Le mariage est dans trois semaines, je sens que je vais prendre plein de photos compromettantes, fit-elle avec un sourire dangereux.

- Tu me les montreras, hein ?

- Bien sûr !

L'américain passa son bras valide sur l'épaule de sa sœur et retourna vers son fiancé. Pour leur mariage, tous leurs amis proches seront là ainsi que sa sœur, qu'il s'amuserait à forcer à porter une robe, chose qu'elle n'aimait guère. Duo leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, dépourvu du moindre nuage à l'horizon, l'avenir s'annonçait désormais pour lui tout aussi clair et il eut un sourire de bonheur.

OWARI pour de vrai cette fois ^_____^

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

L'auteuse, son Yami, et les persos :

Fuu : Alors ?

Wufei : Mais c'est quoi ce rôle, onna ?!! Il y en a toujours que pour eux, c'est à peine si on me voit !

Trowa : Moi non plus je suis pas trop présent…

Wufei : Mais quand même plus que moi !

Duo : Jaloux, Wufyfy ??

Wufei : *sort son sabre d'on ne sait où* Maxwell ! Tu vas perdre ta natte aujourd'hui !!

Duo : Mais oui !!

Et une course poursuite s'ensuit dans la chambre de la pauvre auteuse.

Tria : Moi je suis contente, je fais encore une apparition dans une fic.

Fuu : Eh oui, même si c'était pour un one-shot j'ai eu envie de te réutiliser ici.

Tria : Pas de problème ! J'adore embêter mon frère.

Quatre : Moi j'ai bien aimé la scène où je donne des conseils à Heero.

Fuu : Ah, je le savais !! C'était vraiment un rôle dans tes cordes ça…

Quatre : Enfin, tant que je suis avec mon Tro-chou je suis content.

Trowa : Moi de même.

Heero : Et moi et Duo on se retrouve encore avec le rôle principal.

Kaze : Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange.

Heero : Non ! Mais si vous me recollez encore avec l'œuf de pâques, omae o korosu !!

Fuu : Ryoukai ! Quoique ça dépend, le principal c'est d'être avec Duo-chan à la fin, non ?

Heero : Death Glare 

Kaze : Ok, on a compris.

Wufei épuisé par une course inutile se met à bouder dans son coin. Duo revient tout sourire.

Duo : Allez, Hee-chan, sois pas méchant avec l'auteuse, au moins c'était pas un deathfic, si j'étais mort avant que tu arrives avec ma sister pour me sauver… Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?

Heero : C'est vrai t'as raison, je vais donc les laisser vivre…

Fuu & Kaze : Ouf !

Heero : Pour cette fois.

Fuu & Kaze : TT__TT

Duo : C'est vrai que vous m'avez torturé, c'était vraiment douloureux.

Kaze : Désolée, il fallait que ce soit comme ça, sinon ça collait pas aux paroles.

Fuu : Inutile de préciser que les paroles faisaient jaillir l'histoire toute seule…

Duo : Enfin, c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai mon lemon…

Fuu : Obsédé !

Heero : Je suis un peu d'accord avec lui.

Kaze : On s'est fait un tout ch'tit mini lime.

Duo : Ben heureusement, parce que sinon on ne serait même pas un vrai couple !!

Fuu : Mais je ne sais pas écrire de lemon moi, et puis ça serait mal venu, tu sors de l'hôpital, ton bras est pas encore ressoudé et toutes les blessures ne sont pas guéries.

Heero : Prends un prof pour t'apprendre.

Fuu : Donc voilà si y'en a qui ont des recettes miracles pour apprendre à écrire des lemons, je suis preneuse. Review please !!!

Les inévitables et mortelles notes de l'auteuse et son Yami : (Hum, j'ai fait 10 notes, je me demande si quelqu'un va les lire…)

1 : Fuu : Non pitié ! Pas les tomates !!! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Relena, je dirai attendez un peu avant de me tuer. Pour les autres j'espère que je ne l'aurai pas trop maltraitée, mais hé ! Que voulez-vous ? Je suis fan du 1+2 et on se refait pas ^^

Kaze : Attendez la suite, et faites des provisions, des fois que ça vous plaise pas.

Fuu : Dire que je croyais qu'elle allait m'aider T_T

2 : Fuu : Waw ! Il parle bien mon Duo-chan !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que je parle mal ?

Fuu : Oh ! Mon Duo-chan ! *bondit à son cou* Mais non tu parles très bien !

Heero : Death Glare 

Kaze : Oups, Aibou, lâche Duo où on va se faire tuer…

Heero : Omae o korosu. *braque son flingue vers l'auteuse et son Yami*

Fuu : Heu, vu que j'ai un Yami et que nous sommes deux un "Omaetachi o korosu" s'impose, non ?

Kaze : Aibou !!! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Fuu : T'inquiètes pas Hee-chan, je ne vais pas te le voler ton Duo-chan ! *lâche Duo*

*Duo se jette dans les bras de son Heero*

Duo : Non, Hee-chan, ne la tue pas !

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Fuu : Si tu me tues, pas de fin à la fic, et pas de couple 1+2+1 ! Niark niark !!

Heero : …… (décryptage mode Trowa activé : "Je te laisse en vie le temps de voir si ta fic me plaît." Eh oui, il dit tout ça avec seulement six points !)

Kaze : Au secours ! Notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil, parce que contrairement à ce qu'elle a dit, si une seule de nous meurt l'autre la suivra, oskour !

3 : Fuu : Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il y a deux lits dans chaque chambre, bande d'obsédés !

Tria : Ben, qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez que je fasse ? J'ai laissé Hee-chan avec Onii-chan pour voir s'ils allaient se trouver.

Duo : Ca a pas tellement marché, vu ce qu'on sait…

Kaze : Eh non.

4 : Fuu : Oui, mon Duo-chan à moi, il sait cuisiner !!

Duo : Bah, faire une soupe c'est pas compliqué ^^ Je sais faire autre chose que des hamburgers et des pizza (que je fais moi-même cela va sans dire et c'est meilleur !)

5 : Fuu : Je vous avais bien dit OOC au début, faut pas vous plaindre…

Duo : Oh, mon Hee-chan !! Il me sourit !!!

Heero : T'as remarqué que tu cassais complètement mon image, là ?

Fuu : Mais non, t'es encore plus mignon comme ça, n'est-ce pas Duo-chan ?

Duo : Oh oui !! Je suis d'accord à 100% !

6 : Fuu : Pour ceux que ça gêne de voir Relena parler pertinemment pardonnez-moi !

Kaze : Pardonnez-lui, c'est pour la bonne cause !

Fuu : Oui, vous savez que je ne la porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne veux pas non plus la rendre OOC en la faisant passer pour une idiote…

7 : Fuu : Ouin ! C'est triste !!

Duo : Quoi ? J'ai dit ça moi ?

Heero : Apparemment…

Duo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN ! Je vais être tout seul…

Fuu : Viens là, mon Duo-chan. Tu peux venir pleurer sur mon épaule…

Duo : *pleure sur l'épaule gentiment proposée* Il est trop méchant, Hee-chan… snif…

Kaze : C'est clair qu'il a rien compris du tout, là…

8 : Fuu : Mon petit clin d'œil à un manga que j'apprécie particulièrement, de plus cette partie arrive à point dans l'histoire alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'utiliser.

Kaze : C'est vrai que ce genre de phrases peut très bien sortir de la bouche du petit Quatre.

Quatre : Vous trouvez ?

Trowa : Moi je suis d'accord avec elles.

9 : Fuu : OOC PAWAA !! Trowa même un peu paniqué, c'est pas envisageable, non ?

Quatre : C'est clair.

Fuu : On va dire que c'est ton influence bénéfique depuis toutes ces années, Quat-chan !

Quatre : ^____^

Trowa : Oui, on va dire ça…

Duo : Waw, Tro-man, t'es inquiet pour moi ?

Trowa : Non.

Wufei : Non, ce n'est pas envisageable. C'est plutôt un soulagement d'être débarrassés de la "menace américaine".

Duo : T_T Messant Wu.

Wufei : MAXWELL !!

10 : Si c'est un rêve, laissez-moi dormir pour toujours.

Duo : Je régresse complètement à ma langue d'origine là !

Fuu : Oui, tu es presque mort.

Heero : Death Glare 

Kaze : Elle a dit PRESQUE ! Et tu as promis d'attendre la fin.


End file.
